Awaiting Dawn
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: "Secrets. Everyone has them, and secrets hurt. But you know what hurts the most? The truth. No one is able to out run it, and sadly I am no exception." Two lives, two people, one love. This is our story on how we made it through, and how we are still fighting for each other, so that we can live another day. Rated High T for lots of blood! Supporting OC's needed for future chapters!
1. Welcome to the Nightmare

**AN: Hey guys, souleaterfangal123 here. This story is going to be a bit more darker than the other stories that I write, and it is also going to be very bloody, sad, and scary, so if you don't like don't read and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say nothing at all. It is going to take me longer to update this, because I want this story to be really good. Anyway, here is chapter one!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the Soul Eater characters.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the plot and a few OCs that I am throwing into this story!**_

_**Maka's POV**_

It was yesterday. Just yesterday, that's when it all started. When the earth fell into chaos, and when humanity was attacked by the night creatures. The night creatures were not an animal to play with. They will kill you and destroy you if you let your guard down for even just a second. They will tear your body to pieces and they will not leave you alive. That is what I have recently learned, but in order for me to learn that... one of my friends had to die.

*FLASHBACK*

"Maka, get out of here!" Alicia yelled at me, but I couldn't move. I was watching with horror as I watched my best friend wrestle for her and my life against a black demon-like thing. She was pushed against a wall, her hands pushing it's face away from her. Her pale skin was scratched and her long black hair was tangled. Her blue eyes were filled with determination. Determination to protect me, even though the creature's face was so close to hers that I could actually see it's razor sharp fangs grazing her nose.

"MAKA! SNAP OUT OF IT AND RUN!" She screamed at me. Then I knew what was going on.

My best friend Alicia was fighting a deadly beast.

To protect me.

And that's when it happened. She let her guard down. The thing got the chance, and he used it. The gleaming fangs ripped half of her face off.

I screamed, attracting the attention of the creature. In the moonlit room, I was trapped. He was blocking the door, his blood-thirsty burning charcoal eyes staring right at me. I looked to my friends body that layed in a heap behind the creature. I was a goner. It was like it was in slow motion. The creature bared it's teeth, and I couldn't believe that this was the end. It slowly but menacingly walked towards me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard a screech. I looked to Alicia's body. Half her face really was gone, and it was bleeding badly from the eye socket, and everywhere else, for that matter. The black beast looked at her and looked back at me. He continued to approach me, and that is when I seen Alicia cringe. She was standing up, aiming a gun at the creature.

"You...stay away from my best friend!" She spoke, directing the gun to the demon's head.

"Maka, these creatures are what I wanted to tell you about. They are roaming the earth now, and now you have to fight to stay alive Maka! Please, you need to keep living for me, since after this, I won't make it. When I shoot, I want you to run out the door, and don't look back." She spoke while having a showdown between the beast.

"But Alicia!" I talked, realizing what was going on. Alicia was going to die. For me.

"No buts Maka! I never told you this before, but I would rather die than have you die! You are special Maka, and I know that you can save what is left of humanity. It's up to you Maka! Now run!" She screamed, pulling the trigger. The creature let out a screeching roar as the bullet went right through it's eye. It tackled Alicia, and as I shot for the door out of the corner of my eye I seen my best friend's limbs being thrown. She was gone. Alicia was gone. I whipped the door open and ran down the hall. I jumped on the staircase railing and slid down. I ran out of my house and into the cold midnight.

*PRESENT*

Alicia went into my house to warn me about the very thing that killed her. She knew too, that my house was going to be where she would die. I have been staying in an old warehouse, tucked into a corner hidden by the shadows. I didn't sleep. I was too busy replaying the scene in my head.

My best friend was dead.

The earth is being destroyed by creatures. Creatures that I now call the night creatures, who roam the earth with their burning eyes and murderous fangs.

And through all this chaos, Alicia told me something too, before the night creature entered my house.

There was a group of survivors, and I had to join them if this world is to be saved.

This is our story.

**AN: If you want to submit an OC for this story as a supporting character like Alicia, then just fill out the little entry form and submit it in a review or a PM, but I am warning you that they might get killed somehow like my OC Alicia. If you are fine with that then fill out the form, but don't bitch at me if your character dies later on! I will PM you if your character will be used in the story! Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever! souleaterfangal123 out!~**

* * *

Entry Form

FOR HUMANS

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Color:

Clothes:

Weapon They Use (has to be something like a gun, knife, sword, etc.):

How Do You Want Them To Die{IF they die} (ex. Protecting someone, not paying attention, their own stupidity, etc.)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

How Did They React When The Night Creatures Started To Take Over?:

How They Treat The Other Survivors:


	2. Memories and 4 Survivors

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here, and I have all the OC's I need now, so there is no need to continue sending me more (just a heads up!)**

**Thank you to all of you who sent in an OC, I am happy to announce that I have selected a lot of them! Just remember though that this is still a SoulxMaka story and your characters are to help support this story and to keep it interesting!**

**The OCs I have chosen to support this story is:**

**Nevada Foxx (from TooBitter)**

**Tyki GearSmith (from Secretly DayDreaming)**

**Daisy Sasori (from Phooka-Chan)**

**Jane (from Miss Choco)**

**Aiden Thomas Vue (from InsaneTables)**

**David Graves (from DeathOnWings1203)**

**and**

**Dawn Ohtori (from Dtksgirl)**

**There will also be a few more OCs entered that were made from me too and I may allow more too come in, but not yet. I will tell you when. If your character wasn't in this chapter then they will be in the next when Maka meets everyone. :)**

**Anyway, here is chapter two!**

* * *

_Soul's POV_

_'Where the hell is Alicia?' _ I think as I walk around our hideout. Alicia said that she was going to go get her best friend named Maka, and she promised that she would be back! That is the only reason why I let her go out in the first place, that and because she was so hellbent that her friend was still alive!

"Dude would you stop pacing man? You're making a draft and I don't fucking like it." I turn to look at one of the group members, Aiden.

"Well it's not my fault that Alicia isn't back yet and she is probably dead right now!" I snapped at him, making him roll his dark brown eyes.

"Why did you let the bitch go out in the first place?" He asked, still in that flat tone he usually speaks with.

"Yeah Soul. How come?" Daisy asked, her mis-matched eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"She was saying something about going to go find a friend named Maka because she was positive that this Maka chic was still alive, even though I had no idea how she would know that." I reply, plopping down on the old beat-up couch.

"And you thought that it would be all fine-and-dandy to let her go? She was my friend!" Tyki, the second-youngest girl spoke.

"Calm down everyone, I am sure that Alicia is fine." Death the Kid spoke, in his calm tone.

"How could you say that? She is probably dead from trying to find this girl!" Nevada exclaimed, flipping her red hair back with one hand while holding onto her red ruby pendant with the other..

"Okay, I will tell you what. Me, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid will look for Alicia and her friend. Jane?" I said, then looked at the oldest survivor.

"Hmm?" Jane spoke, taking off her headphones.

"You're in charge. Make sure Black*Star stays quiet." I said, putting on my jacket and putting my gun in my pocket and an extra gun in my belt.

"Yeah, okay." She said, blinking her green eyes.

"Lets go." With a final wave at the group, I walked out of the door with the Thompson sisters and Kid following me.

* * *

_Maka's POV_

_'Well, I better make a plan to find these survivors that Alicia was talking about. Before I do that, however, I need to find a weapon' _I think to myself as I get up from my little hidden corner that I camped out in for the night. It wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep there, but it was better then being dead at least. I walked around the old warehouse, but all I seen was junk, junk, and more junk. Nothing that would make a good weapon. I seen Alicia with a gun, so I need to find one otherwise i'm screwed.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

"Alicia told us where this Maka chic lived, so I think that we should start looking there. Then we will split into two groups and go opposite ways. When you found one of them, contact me on your walkie-talkie. Got it?" I said to Kid, Liz, and Patty as we walked down an abandoned road.

"Yep!" Patty jumped.

"'Kay." Liz, her sister said, while looking at all the blood on the road.

"Noted." Kid said, filling his twin guns with ammo.

"Alright, here it is." I said when we reached the destination. We all looked at the house. It was white with a blue door. Simple yet inviting, and from what we could see on the outside it appeared like it was untainted with what was going on around it.

"Oh my Lord Death. Soul, look at the top window on your left!" Liz exclaimed, extending her finger out to point at it. I looked, and in the very corner of it was dried blood.

"Lets go!" I say, running into the house, the others following behind me.

"What do you think it was from?" Kid asked, running up the stairs behind me.

"We're gonna find out!" I grunt as I kick open the door belonging to the room, pulling out my gun. As we all peeked in, we couldn't believe our eyes. There was blood everywhere. On the carpet, on the bed, on the walls, everywhere. What was even worse was the scattered body parts. We walked around the room, trying to figure out what happened.

"Guys, I think I know what happened to Alicia." Liz said, peering under the desk. I walked over and couldn't help but gasp. I wasn't the only one either, Kid and Patty gasped too.

There under the wooden desk..

was the severed head of the missing survivor.

* * *

_Maka's POV_

I continued to wander around the warehouse, when I came across a metal bat. Why there was a bat in a warehouse I have no idea, but right now I am thanking the idiot that left it here. I pick it up and take a swing at the air. It wasn't the best bat out there, but it would do. I gathered up my new-found confidence and walked out of the stockpile and into the daylight.

_'I should probably go to my house and see if there was anything that I could find that may be of use...but that also means that I would have to encounter my dead ex-best friend..' _I think to myself. I decided to head to my house, that is what Alicia would want at least. To keep myself alive.

I reached my house, but it felt off. With caution I step into my house, only to hear footsteps upstairs. I approached the stairs suspiciously and started to make my way up. When I reached the top of the stairs and in my bedroom I heard whispering and muttered voices. I approached the side of my door silently, and when I heard footsteps walking out I stretched my bat across the door frame approximately head-height, only to hear the bang of satisfaction. I looked to the thing that I knocked over was a person.

"What the hell? Why the hell is there a freakin' bat there?" A white-headed boy said, looking at the opposite direction. He won't know what hit him.

"Maka..." I started as I seen his eyes find me right beside him.

"Who the hell are you? and what the hell are you doing?" he managed to get out before...

"CHOP!" I scream, slamming my book in his skull, successfully knocking him cold.

"Holy shit!" A feminine voice exclaimed from my room.

"HAHA! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" A younger female voice copied, except in a chanting way.

"Soul? Are you okay?" A male voice said from the room, sounding surprisingly calm in a situation like this.

I step out into sight where the people that were in my room could see me.

"Hey, do you happen to be Maka, Alicia's friend?" A tall blonde asked, looking at me with blue eyes as if I hadn't just knocked one of them out.

"Whats it to you?" I smartly snap at her.

"We came to find you, that's what it is to us...owww.." The albino said behind me, recovering from the chop that I gave him.

"Oh, so you guys are the survivors Alicia told me about? Before she...you know..." I trailed off, looking at my friends body parts in my room.

"Before she died?" The male with black hair and white stripes said, only to receive a smack in the back of the head from the tall blonde girl.

"Yeah." I said, looking at my feet. _'I don't understand why she died for me...I'm nothing special.' _I think to myself, twiddling my fingers.

"Anyway, I am Liz," the tall blonde said, pointing to herself.

"Patty!" The other blonde who was playing with one of my stuffies on my bed said, hugging the toy and making a peace sign with her hand.

"Death the Kid, but call me Kid." The golden eyed boy spoke.

"And that is Soul." Liz pointed to the albino boy behind me, who finally was able to stand up but was still rubbing his head gingerly.

"You have a good arm there." He winced as he touched the growing bump.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that.." I say, walking towards my dresser.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, coming to see what I was up too.

"Looking for things to take with me." I reply, grabbing a bunch of clothes and shoving them into my suit case. I then walked to my bookshelf and grabbed a few books and ran past Soul and down into my kitchen, finding some canned food and throwing it in too.

"Um, why are you packing?" Soul said, coming up behind me and being followed by Liz, Kid, and Patty.

"Well I am joining your group, right?" I say, zipping my bag up.

"Well, yeah, of coarse you are coming with us, but.. You know what? Never mind. Are you ready?" He asked. I picked up my baseball bat and nodded eagerly.

"Liz? Patty? Kid?" He asked, receiving more nods.

"Well, lets go." Soul spoke, walking out the door with me and the others following.

_'I now found the people that Alicia wanted me to find. I hope that she is happy.' _I think, as I walked down my street behind the strangers.

_'But hey, being with these strangers might keep me alive. Plus, Soul is kinda cute.'_ I look around the street that used to be so happy and full of life.

_'You are special Maka, and I know that you can save what is left of humanity.' _Alicia's voice echoed in my head.

And she's right.

I can do this.

"Hey, you coming?" Soul yelled, looking at me.

"Huh? Yeah!" I say, noticing that I was behind. Skipping to catch up with them, I look up at the sky and wonder what the future will hold for me.

* * *

**AN: Okay, chapter two down! Next chapter Maka will meet everyone! Please review, favourite, follow, whatever! souleaterfangal123 is out!**


	3. Survivors

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the chapter where we are introduced to everyone's OC, and it is where Maka meets the survivors! YAY! Anyway, before the story starts, I would like to thank TooBitter for messaging me and inspiring me to complete this chappie! *crowd claps* Okay, so without further ado, here is chapter three!**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater!_**

* * *

_Maka's POV_

After walking through the abandoned streets for about thirty minutes, we all came across a boarded up house. The dust-colored paint was peeling off due to the horrific happenings that had been going on. The grimy windows were all boarded up, and the metal that made the door was scratched. The sounds of multiple voices were coming from the inside, but the walls were muffling the conversation so that I couldn't understand what they were saying; all I could piece together is that there was a lot of yelling.

"Yo, ladies first." Soul said, opening the door. Liz and Patty both casually walked in as if there was no yelling or screaming going on, but I just stood there.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

I held the door open as Liz and Patty came in, but Maka didn't follow them. "Hey, Maka, no one's gonna bite." I said, still holding the door open.

"You are such a pessimist," a calm female voice stated as soon as Maka finally walked in. It was Dawn.

"Oh, bite me!" Nevada snapped back as soon as Kid and I walked in.

"Don't say that or I just might take you up on that offer," Dawn said back, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Thought you said they won't bite..." Maka mumbled, looking around. I just sighed.

* * *

_Maka's POV_

I was inside of the house, there are a lot of people here, and most of them are either fighting or talking to someone. Two females were fighting and they hadn't even turned to look when the metal door shut with a loud bang. The whole thing was very chaotic, but this seemed normal for everyone else.

"It's alright, April. Calm down, Daisy's here," a feminine voice cooed to a whimpering young child. The two girls looked like sisters with their identical jet black hair.

"Hey guys, stop your bickering; you're scaring April!" a male said. He had black hair too, but not the same black as the two girls.

"I agree—shut your fucking mouths!" Another male added, a little forcefully. This one had mahogany hair.

"Guys, just cut it out," Soul said, walking up to the group. "We found Maka."

"Where's Alicia?" a tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail asked worriedly, walking up to Soul.

"She's... gone," Soul said, then continued in a more rushed tone, "but I would like all of you to shut up for once and introduce yourselves to our newest member. Got it?" A band of nods and "okay"s were repeated as everyone turned towards me.

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" a blue-headed male said, falling from the ceiling and landing unceremoniously before snapping back up with a foot levitated on the coffee table in front of him. "YOU MAY NOW BOW DOWN IN MY PRESENCE!" Once he was done trying to break his nose, I realized that he had blue hair, was buff, and had a random tattoo of a yellow star on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about him," the girl with the black hair in a ponytail apologized a little nervously. "I'm Tsubaki. Pleasure to meet you!" Now that she was closer, I could get a better look at her. She was pale and had indigo-ish eyes. Not to mention tall, taller than even most of the guys.

"Liz, but you already knew that." Liz said, smiling as she placed her hand's on her sister's shoulders to keep her from bouncing. Her nails looked freshly and professionally manicured to be a dark pink.

"Patty likes giraffes!~" Patty giggled, slightly bouncing under her sister's fingers.

"Death the Kid, but once again, you may call me Kid." He made peace signs with both of his fingers in a weirdly symmetrical way.

"Soul, but you also already knew that." Soul said, putting his hands in his pockets lazily.

"I'm Aiden. 'Sup?" A male said, tilting his chin up and then back down as he greeted me. His shaggy hair was brown and unkempt and might come across as messy, but it suited him. He had brown eyes and an unkempt school outfit on.

"Jane. Welcome to the group, Maka." This female had atomic green hair in a high ponytail that reached her mid-back and green eyes. She wore a completely green outfit which included a plaid skirt like my red one, a t-shirt and even green sneakers. She also had a pair of headphones around her neck. I could guess what her favorite color was.

"I'm Daisy Sasori," the older girl with the older girl with the jet black hair said. "Hi." Daisy tucked part of her hair behind her ear. I immediately noticed that she had two different colored eyes, one being pink and the other red. She had a light pink shirt with on with a light blue colored star on the left side, a skirt the same light blue as the star on her shirt with pink accents along the brim, a pair of light pink shoes lined in the same blue color, and a pair of pink headphones draped over the back of her neck, the borders being colored a light blue, and a large flower pattern stamped on the middle of the speakers.

"I'm April, her sister." The younger version of Daisy shyly spoke, clinging to her sister's arm with a tear-stained face. She had jet black hair like her sister but in a small high ponytail with a cute yellow scrunchie. She wore a yellow sundress with straps and a smiling sun on the chest, white leggings and black shoes, had light pink eyes and she was carrying a teddy bear. Needless to say she was so cute.

"I'm Tyki GearSmith," another female said confidently. She had navy-blue hair that reached her waist, simple side bangs, and golden-hazel eyes. Her outfit was pretty impressive too, consisting of a white beret, a black tank top, a white scarf, puffy pants like what Patty wore, and black combat boots.

"Nevada Foxx. You do know we're all going to die, right?" Nevada stated, raising her eyebrow at me. I chose to ignore that last comment. She had straight red hair that reached her shoulders and had fringed bangs. She wore dark skinny jeans, a navy blue skintight shirt with a silver belt holding her jeans, and a silver chain necklace with a small teardrop shaped ruby pendant, and had dark grey eyes. Everything about her was bold.

"I'm David Graves. Hey," a male said. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket over his skinny and pale frame.

"Dawn Othori," A girl said enthusiastically. She had long black hair, glasses, purple eyes, and she was skinny. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and grey slim pants.

"And I'm Life! Nice ta meet ya Maka-chan," a bubbly girl said even more cheerfully. She had bright pink hair that was up in two high and full ponytails with choppy bangs covering her eyes. Her eyes were had redish-pink and she wore a white and pink vertically striped skirt, a pink shirt with a white symbol on her chest, a white sports jacket with pink stripes down the arms and pink decals along with knee-high white socks with polka dots and white sneakers with pink stripes.

"Nice to meet you, everyone! I'm Maka Albarn!" Everyone had their eyes trained on me. I smiled nervously at them when their stares weren't wavering in the slightest. I nervously coughed as I waved and went to look around.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad. Sure, there are a bunch of night creatures out there that feast on us, but I'm sure we'll be alright. It looks like Soul has a lot of people here, after all,' _I thought as I walked around.

...

...

Little did I know what we were going to go through in our mission of staying alive in this cruel world was a lot less naïve then that.

* * *

**AN: Chapter three done! I hope you guys liked it, and if your character was not in this chapter then they will appear in the future of this story. Thank you for reading! Follow, favorite, review, whatever! souleaterfangal123 is out!~**


	4. Life is a Monster

**AN: Hey guys, i'm back! Before I continue on with the story, I would like to wish a very happy belated birthday to TooBitter, and a thank-you to my new beta-reader JustAnotherNumber! If you guys have noticed that the last chapter was better and more easier to read then the first two, then that is because she has beta-read it for you guys. So in your reviews I ask that you wish TooBitter a happy belated birthday and say thank-you to JustAnotherNumber! Now, on with the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!_**

_Maka's POV_

I thought about their stares that followed me all the way till I went into the other room. '_That was... creepy,' _I decided with a shiver. They might have continued watching me, but seeing as I went into the other room…

I looked around the room I'd entered. It seemed to be the kitchen, complete with old shelves holding canned food, an old stove, a microwave, a fridge, and a sink. The basics. I sighed as I looked at how unorganized it was; not to mention, how filthy. But, then again, when fighting for your life against a race of monsters, cleanness is probably one of the last things on your mind. I exited the room only to run into someone, causing me to fall flat on my ass.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry, Maka-chan!" A girl fretted as she helped me up. I looked at her, only to see that it was Life.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"No, I am so sorry…. Tell you what, Maka-chan! I'll give you a makeover to help make you look kawaii!" My eyebrows rose involuntarily. "That should make up for it! C'mon!" Grabbing my hand as she went, I was practically tripping on my own feet from how fast she was pulling me.

"Once I'm done with you, you'll look almost as cute as me!" She paused her talking, thinking about something. "Almost," she emphasized, stoping at a door. Life opened said door, closing it and locking it behind us after she'd pulled me inside along with her.

"But what if I don't want to get made-over?" I asked anxiously, looking around for an exit.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll look totemo airashii!" She pushed me down into a chair before strapping my wrists down to the arm rest. I looked at my covered wrists as I tried to pull them out, only to find out that I couldn't. Somehow, this seemed a bit too far to be going for a makeover.

Life noticed my efforts. "No sense trying, Maka-chan. This is going to be so fun!" she squealed, pulling out a curler, strings, elastics and some hairspray. Before I could even blink, she was already at my side, a giant grin on her face and an unsettling gleam in her eyes.

_Life's POV_

_'I am so excited! This is the first time I have ever done a makeover before! I wonder how cute I can make Maka-chan...' _I thought as I took her ponytails out, ignoring her pleas. I smiled as I brushed and curled until her hair consisted of a bunch of ringlets. By that point she'd stopped pleading and trying to escape. I giggled. I already knew that she wouldn't be able to, but she had to learn the hard way. Starting to hum a happy tune, I sprayed her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. I tied it with an elastic band before making a giant pink bow, positioning it so that it looked like the pink bow was holding the hair up instead of the elastic.

"Is that all?" she asked gingerly as I took a step back, placing the scissors that I used to cut the string down.

"Nope!" I couldn't help but let an even bigger smile break out on my face. "Not even close, Maka-chan! We still have the make-up and the dress!" Cheerful, I opened up the closet. I wasn't even sure if the lady who used to live here had anything cute, but I figured that I could always alter it. '_Plus, every girl should have a dress, right?_'Smiling with satisfaction, I pulled out a pink dress. '_Of course I'm right.'_ It was just what I'd needed. I turned around only to find an empty chair, the straps cut and the scissors on the floor.

_Maka's POV_

"Why me?" I asked myself as I ran down the hall, distressed. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care, as long as it meant that I was away from her. I _really_ didn't want to wear makeup or put on a dress right then. I continued to run before I bumped into something, but thankfully didn't fall. Afraid it was Life, I turned around, bracing to start running again, as a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Maka?" Soul asked, smirking as he let go. I sighed in relief.

"Trying to get away from a make-over." I'd answered truthfully, looking at him as he smirked, exposing his teeth. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," Soul replied, confusing me. "You should curl your hair more often."

My eyebrows rose before quickly falling back into place. "I don't have time to deal with this right now; I gotta hide somewhere!" Looking around, I heard Life calling my name. In turn, my eyes widened in panic and I searched more desperately.

Soul grinned. "How about this; I'll save you from Life if you agree to cook dinner tonight," he offered.

"Fine, whatever! Just... save me!" I begged as I looked over my shoulder to check for her before he pulled me into the kitchen that I was in earlier.

"You can't tell anyone about this, got it?" he asked as he lifted up some floor boards, revealing a deck of stairs leading down.

"Got it," I agreed in a rush, constantly looking at the door to check for any signs of her. Soul tapped me on the shoulder, getting me to turn back around as he gestured to the stairs, signaling for me to go first. I walked down as I heard him close the door after he came in. Surprisingly, we walked a really long way until we finally got to the bottom.

I was even more surprised when we finally reached the bottom. "Wow," I breathed. "This place is amazing!" Gaping, I looked around the room before Soul came over and tapped the bottom of my chin.

"Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies doing that." He smirked as I shut it, blushing slightly. I looked around the room again, admiring it. For a crappy house, the room was pretty cool. It looked like it was an old recording room. The person who lived there must of been a singer or musician. I guess it would help if I told you I was fangirling hard because I secretly _loved_ to sing. There were two microphones, a piano, a drum set, and different cases for different string instruments on the wall, which I assumed were hiding their proper instruments inside.

"So, do you play any instruments?" Soul asked me as he looked at some posters on the wall.

"No, not really." I looked at the posters along with him. At first glance, I knew who it was. Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I may not of known them that well considering I didn't really listen to jazz, but from what I knew, they were talented; extremely so. "Do you?"

"I play the piano, though I'm not that skilled at it." Soul looked away from the posters, his eyes giving way to some sadness. I wanted to ask him if anything was wrong, but I didn't want to pry, considering we hadn't known each other for that long.

"That's pretty cool. Who taught you?" I asked as I looked at the microphones. I wasn't simply distracted anymore; I just thought that he needed me to look somewhere else at the moment, give him some space.

"My parents," he replied as he looked down.

"Were they killed by the night creatures?" I questioned, looking at him again.

Soul replied after a few seconds, looking up at me. "Yeah. You could say that." His face showed no emotion before a grin sneaked onto his face. "So, what are you planning to make for supper, tiny-tits?" he asked, crossing his arms calmly as I began to fume.

If he'd wanted a change of topic, he'd gotten one. "Maka…" I slowly said as I pulled out a book from nowhere. By the look on his face I assumed he knew what was coming, considering I'd done it once to him already.

"Crap!" he managed to squeak as he tried to run away. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, he was too slow.

"CHOP!" Satisfied, I smirked at his fallen figure.

"That hurt…" he whimpered in a small voice, his face still flat on the floor. I giggled.

"It was supposed to." My smirk grew at his heated glare he sent me from the floor.

"Bitch."

I didn't miss a beat with my reply. "Asshole."

"Touche," he said, sitting up as he gingerly rubbed his head where I had hit him. "I think Life gave up on finding you by now," he added as he stood up.

"I suppose so," I agreed as I listened to the long tunnel we'd come from, hearing nothing.

"Let's go back up. You have a lot of cooking to do anyway." I sighed. I'd forgotten about that. '_Oh, well. A deal is a deal._' We walked back up as I thought about what I could make for everyone.

_Soul's POV_

Thoughts kept raging on in my head as Maka and I continued to walk up the stairs. _'Crap! Now she probably suspects something…. I shouldn't have taken that long to answer; then she wouldn't think any more of it! I can't let her figure out… I can't let anyone figure out…_' I looked up at her ascending figure in front of me._ 'How can I possibly know if she's even thinking about it at all? I can't read minds, although that would be cool if I could.' _I fumed as I caught myself._ 'DAMMIT, I _do_ get distracted easily... Okay Soul, focus…'_

"Soul?" Maka's voice had annoyance in it.

"What?" I sighed, still half-thinking.

"You have to open up the door; it's too heavy for me." She took her hands off of the loose boards, calling to my attention that she was trying to open them. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't even realize we were at the top. That is so not cool. I opened the door, a little embarrassed that I'd blanked out like that.

_Maka's POV_

_'I wonder what's up with Soul... Ever since I asked some of those questions, he's been acting… different. I realize that I don't really know him that well, but I know enough about him to understand that something is wrong... I just wonder what it is._'

**AN: There! Chapter done! Do you guys know whats wrong with Soul? Try to take a guess, but I won't be telling you guys until later. Anyways, souleaterfangal123 is out! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
